Mistaken
by VolleyballBabe9
Summary: Danny Messer had made a lot of mistakes in his life. But Sabrina, she wasn't one of them. Prequel to the Sabrina Series, oneshot.


** Hey everybody, so this is my first CSI:NY fic. This is a prequel to my story, which as of right now is titled the Sabrina Series. I hope to have a better title before I post that one, which should be before the Chirstmas break and then some more updates over the break. Please read and review kindly, much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue. Besides, if they were mine, Danny and Lindsay would be together by now. None of this 'I need space' crap. Just do it already.**

**

* * *

**

**Mistaken**

To say that Danny Messer had made way to many mistakes in his life was an exaggeration. Yet to say that he was mistake less would be a lie. But to Danny this mistake, this very small however very big one wasn't a mistake at all.

When he was three Danny made two mistakes. One was drawing on the walls with marker and the other was playing football in the living room with his older brother Louie. Both had horrible consequences, but in the moment they had been fun. The lesson learned was that you should always keep up house and home. Ever since then, Danny's apartment had been kept clean and organized.

When Danny was seven he made the mistake of fighting with Michael Johnson. Michael had made fun of Danny's younger sister Mia, whom Danny was very protective of. As Danny sat in the principal's office, he realized that he wasn't sorry for hitting Michael. His mother scolded him and he hadn't been allowed to play outside for a month. The lesson learned was that you should love your neighbor as you would want to be loved.

When Danny was ten he had made the mistake of walking into a meeting his father was having with five burly men. It was then that Danny finally realized that he was a mafia prince, in line to take over the family business. His father had lectured him on the business and restaurant while his mother had cried and told him to get a good education because she didn't want him in trouble all the time. The lesson learned was that family isn't always what it seems. Ever since then Danny had kept his family and there business away from his job as a cop. Just to be on the safe side.

When Danny was fifteen he made the mistake of getting close to the Tanglewood Gang. He had thought his parents would be okay with it as Louie was in the gang. Instead they were furious, his mother wanting him to go to college and his father wanting him to take over the family business, not be meddling around in a gang. The lesson learned was that there should be a better reason to do something other than your brother does it. Danny got out of Tanglewood as soon as he could.

When Danny was seventeen he made the mistake of meeting Maria Bernachelli. She was a beautiful full-blooded Italian girl which made it even better, according to his mother. They were a perfect match, being around each other, but giving one another space when they needed it. Danny learned this lesson the hard way. Some things aren't always what they seem.

When Danny was eighteen he made the mistake of becoming a teenage father. Okay, so it wasn't entirely his fault, but the burden on his shoulders was great. Maria had told Danny and they immediately told their parents. Maria's parents, being influential Italian Catholics, wanted the child to go up for adoption. Danny's parents, always making their children learn from their mistakes, thought that Danny and Maria should take care of their child. The lesson that Danny learned on November 15 when Sabrina Isabella Messer was born was that sometimes you have to be a grownup and make your own decisions.

Two days ago it wasn't Danny making the mistake. Maria was at home with two month old Sabrina on January 27 and Danny was going to go straight to Maria's after school. But something told him to go home first. So he did and when he got there the first thing he saw was the baby carrier with his daughter and a note inside. Maria had left, to live with relatives in California, leaving Danny to raise Sabrina all by himself.

Later that evening as Danny sat in the living room, his daughter fast asleep in his arms, Danny realized that sometimes the biggest mistakes aren't even mistakes at all. Sabrina wasn't a mistake to Danny, she was his little miracle.

* * *

**So there it was. Not the best story you will find on ffn but I think that this was a personal best of mine. Don't forget to read and review. Press the little button, you know you want to.**


End file.
